The Redingway Academy for the Magically Gifted
by cc4s
Summary: The Redingway Academy for the Magically Gifted is a school of magic in America (New York State to be exact)! This will take place during the time that the Next Generation is attending Hogwarts. - SYOC closed -
1. SUBMISSIONS FORM

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

**A/N: Okay, so I'm making an SYOC which will take place at a school of magic in America (in the state of New York) called the Redingway Academy for the Magically Gifted. Please PM me your characters and I'll let you know if they're accepted in my answering PM :)**

**You can submit a student (obviously) and I'll need the most of those so please send them in! You can also submit a teacher (please just let me know what subject they teach) another staff member, a house elf (or any other magical creature, really).**

**If anyone wants to submit a villain, also (not a bully, but an actual villain like Voldemort. [Of COURSE, you can submit a bully too, but that falls under the category of student]) than you can do that too. I'm not sure if this story is going to have an actual villain or just be about the adventures of the students of Redingway - you can let me know which you think I should do - that would be greatly appreciated :)**

**You can pretty much submit any other sort of character that you want as long as you specify who they are :)**

**Please keep in mind that while there is no minimum for how much you write on the form, the more you write, the more likely it will be for your character to be accepted or even be a main character.**

**So . . . here's the form! Please send in your characters! I really, really need them! You can submit as many characters as you like until I close the submissions - I really need a lot!**

Name:

Age/Year:

Gender:

Species (if not human)/Blood status (if human):

Position (student, teacher, etc.):

Appearance:

Personality (please keep in mind that every person has flaws):

House (see below for more information on the houses of Redingway):

Family:

History:

Favorite subject/Best subject (they do not have to be the same)(some of the subjects taught at Redingway are a bit different than the ones at Hogwarts, but you can just put one from the HP series):

Least favorite subject/worst subject (again, they do not have to be the same)(and, again, some of the subjects taught at Redingway are a bit different than the ones at Hogwarts, but you can just put one from the HP series):

Anything else:

* * *

Just before I tell you about the various houses, I'd just like to put in a quick word about the uniform at Redingway.

The boys will all wear white button down shirts with vests of the second color that I listed for their house (long sleeved in the winter and short sleeved in the summer) and a tie striped with the two house colors. The pants will match the vests.

The girls will have matching tops (the shirt, tie and vest will be the same) except that the girls' vests will be the first color that I listed for that house. They will have plaid mini skirts of the two house colors with a couple of other colors incorporated as well.

* * *

These are the four houses at Redingway :)

VIDENT:

Serious and quiet, enjoy serenity and quiet working environments. Vidents generally are content with what they are given and are not very ambitious. They can be very sympathetic towards others and can usually understand what someone is going through, even having not gone through it themselves. Vidents usually try not dwell much on the past, but to live in the present and try to improve themselves and their situations for the future.

House colors: Navy blue and white

House animal: Owl

DAX:

Brave, daring and gallant. Daxes can also be very creative and original and are sometimes very sensitive. Daxes strongly believe in standing up for what they think is right and helping to make the world a better place, even if it means having to sacrifice something. Daxes are very driven and inspired and devoutly loyal.

House colors: Crimson and Silver

House animal: Cougar

PERTO:

Friendly, adaptable, action-oriented. They are bubbly and spunky. Usually very chatty and athletic. Pertos don't usually like to think very deeply or intensely. However, they are very kind and sweet and willing to help. They love people and being around others.

House colors: Peach and Beige

House animal: Dog

LATUS:

Ambitious, clever, and cunning. Latuses know exactly what they want, and know exactly how to get it and will stop at nothing to achieve or obtain their desires. They immensely enjoy showing their superiority over others. Latuses value knowledge and competence, and have a reputation for being very impatient and rude towards members of the other houses.

House colors: Mustard-Yellow and Gray

House animal: Fox

Okay, so those are the four houses. Remember, when choosing one for your character that it must go with their personality (unless there is some very very very special circumstance, for example with Andromeda Tonks. But, if not, please please please try making it match your character's personality).

* * *

Here's an example of the form, for my OC (Jonah) :)

Name: Jonah Gray

Age/Year: 11/1st year

Gender: Male

Species (if not human)/Blood status (if human): Pure blood (both of his parents were pureblooded)

Position (student, teacher, etc.): Student

Appearance: Jonah is average heighted and skinny for his age, but not tiny. He has dark brown hair, light skin, and big, bright blue eyes that stand out significantly.

Personality (please keep in mind that every person has flaws): Jonah is very brave and incredibly loyal to the people closest to him. He is kind and caring and tries to be considerate to others. Sometimes, however, he can be reckless and impulsive and can even be a bit rude sometimes when someone insults him or someone he cares about. Jonah is pretty intelligent, though not brilliant, except for when he is sometimes blinded by his impulsiveness and does not think. For the most part, however, he is an extremely brave, loyal, self-sacrificing, and kind person.

House (see below for more information on the houses of Redingway): Dax

Family: Father: Jaren Gray: *deceased* Both of Jonah's parents were killed when he was three. In life, though, Jaren was a very caring father and husband. He, too, was in Dax at Redingway and is a lot like Jonah is both his appearance, and his personality.

Mother: Clover Gray (nee Frolley): *deceased* The thing Clover always cared most about, was Jonah. She had always talked about him to her friends and was exceedingly proud of his every accomplishment for the first three years of his life. She, too, was in Dax and very much like her husband and son, (though while Jaren is quite tall, Clover is rather short; Jonah turned out to be a bit of a balance between the two), except less reckless and impulsive.

History: When Jonah was three-years-old, his parents were killed and he was sent to live in a Miggle orphanage, where he lived for four years, until he was adopted by a stern, middle-aged woman named Romella Harrington. Romella is quite strict with Jonah, but loves him dearly as if he was her son, and he feels the same way about her. Romella has graying blond hair, ice blue eyes, and heavily arched eyebrows. She is extremely proud of Jonah and is happy (though very surprised at the fact that he's a wizard) that he will be able to have so much fun at school over the next seven years.

At school, though Jonah is slightly friendly with a couple of children in his class, he has no classmates that he can truly call a friend; they all think he's a "freak" and the ones who are friendly and answer when he talks to them are only doing it so as not to seem impolite.

Favorite subject/Best subject (they do not have to be the same as each other)(some of the subjects taught at Redingway are a bit different than the ones at Hogwarts, but you can just put one from the HP series): DADA/DADA

Least favorite subject/worst subject (again, they do not have to be the same as each other)(some of the subjects taught at Redingway are a bit different than the ones at Hogwarts, but you can just put one from the HP series): History of Magic, Potions/History of Magic, Potions

Anything else: Nope :)

**A/N: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE KEEP SUBMITTING THOSE CHARACTERS!**

**So please submit them via PM! I'll try to ask you before making any big decisions regarding your character over the course of the story :) :) :)**


	2. Jonah Gray: A Mysterious Letter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

**A/N: Thank you so so so so much to everyone who submitted their characters to this story! I really appreciate it! CHARACTERS STILL ACCEPTED - submissions are still open! Please hurry up though because either the next chapter or the one after that will be the final character list, and after that, the SYOC will officially close.**

**Here's the first chapter. This one is just about Jonah, but don't worry, you're OCs will appear very very soon ;D **

**Again, thank you to all who submitted, and keep submitting!**

In a small, white, two bedroom house in Riverdale, New York, Romella Harrington put down the telephone.

"What did you do now, Jonah?" Romella sighed, exasperated. She had just received another phone call, Jonah knew from his school, informing her that his teacher wanted to, once again, speak with her about his behavior in school.

Jonah knew exactly what he had done. The trouble was, he hadn't really done it. Weird things always happened around Jonah Gray. He didn't mean for them to happen; they just did.

Earlier that day, he had accidentally turned a girl in his class's hair green. He hadn't meant to do it - how could he purposefully turn someone's hair green? But it had happened. The girl, Rachel Appleton, had just been calling him a freak, (which was not an unusual occurrence for Jonah Gray) but this time, it had set him over the edge, perhaps it was the obvious contempt in Rachel's voice, or the hideous sneer on her face. Whatever the case may be, Jonah had felt himself fill up in anger, when all of a sudden, Rachel's dark curls had erupted in a puff of smoke, and emerged a pale green color.

This particular day just so happened to be the last day of school of that year and Jonah was more than relieved. He had no real friends at school. They all thought he was a freak. Occasionally, some kids would offer him a kind word or smile, out of sympathy, but for the most part, he had no one.

The teachers also were not very fond of Jonah. They all thought of him as "that odd boy."

"Well," Romella's impatient tapping of the foot snapped Jonah back to the present.

"Uh," Jonah could feel the color rising to his cheeks. "I turned a girl's hair green." He looked down at his shoes.

Romella shook her head, "what am I going to do with you, Jonah, turning hair green? I don't see how they can possibly blame you for this, though. How on earth could you have done it?"

Jonah had lived with Romella for four years; ever since he was seven. His parents had died of unknown causes when he was three and he had been sent to an orphanage where he lived for four years until he was adopted by Romella Harrington: a middle-aged woman with blond hair streaked with gray and ice blue eyes that always gave the impression that they were looking right through Jonah.

"I don't know," Jonah replied. "I never mean to do anything. It just sort of . . . happens."

"I know, Jonah. I know. Well, at least you'll be rid of that place for a few months now, won't you?"

Jonah nodded.

Romella checked the time. "I'd better be going to meet with that teacher of yours. You be good now, you hear me, Jonah?"

Jonah grinned. "Sure, Mellie."

Romella raised a heavily-arched eyebrow at him. "Jonah Benjamin Gray, what did we say about calling me by that horrendous nickname?" she clucked her tongue impatiently.

"Sorry. Romella."

"Jonah . . ."

Jonah sighed. "Yes, I will behave while you're gone, Miss Harrington."

Romella smiled, "that's better." She ruffled his black hair before exiting the small house, pulling the door closed behind her.

They lived in a small, white, two-story house. On the top floor was Jonah's bedroom, he supposed he should clean that up while Romella was gone. She had been asking him to do it for ages, and he felt as though he should - he sort of felt guilty for disappointing her so many times in school. After all, she had been so kind to take him from the orphanage. He would hate to have her think that he did not appreciate it. He knew that Romella did not blame him for all the strange things he caused in school. But nonetheless, the school did and she was probably disappointed about that.

Jonah slowly trudged up the wooden staircase to his bedroom.

As he entered the room, he checked his appearance on the mirror on the wall and fixed his dark brown hair where Romella had ruffled it.

His bright blue eyes stared back at him and he sighed, setting to work.

He picked up a few stray articles of clothing as well as some other miscellaneous objects strewn throughout the room.

The time went by slowly, but eventually Romella returned.

Jonah ran back down the stairs. "So, how was your chat?"

"The usual," she replied.

Jonah felt a pang of guilt at this - he had a "usual" for how his legal guardian's meetings with his teachers to discuss all of the things he did at school.

"Did you manage to do anything productive while I was gone, Jonah?"

"Actually yes. I cleaned my room like you've been asking."

Romella beamed. "Wonderful! You can go watch some TV if you'd like now that you're finally done with that."

Jonah smiled and as he sat down on the couch he remembered the date: it was Friday, June 22. That meant that his birthday was only two days away! Jonah was excited. He did not have any friends to invite over, but every year he and Romella celebrated with cake and an outing to a special place of Jonah's choice.

Romella worked part time as a nurse at the local hospital in order to support herself and Jonah.

Jonah reached for the remote control to turn on the television when Romella's sharp voice called from the entrance hall, "Jonah! There's a letter here for you!"

**A/N: Okay, so that was the first chapter. Thank you for reading it and I hope you liked it! Please keep submitting your characters - I love all of them and I can't wait to get more :) Also, all staff positions at Redingway are currently open, so if you would like to submit a character for one of those, PLEASE DO NOT HESITATE TO DO SO! You can still submit other characters but I just wanted to let everyone know that I don't have any teachers or other staff members yet.**

**In addition, if anyone who likes the Hunger Games wants to submit a tribute to my story, the 1000th Hunger Games, I would really appreciate it! I'm having a hundred tributes in that Games (you can see the story for more details ;)) so I really need more! **

**Thanks again, and I really look forward to writing about your characters as well as receiving more of them ;)**

**Remember that either the next chapter or the one after that will be the final character list and after that submissions will close, so please submit soon!**


	3. FINAL CHARACTER LIST

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

A/N: Alright! So, here is the final list of accepted characters. Congratulations to everyone whose characters were accepted! Thanks so much to anyone who submitted, I really appreciate it! This is just the list of students :)

The SYOC is officially closed! Yay! I got so many great characters and I can't wait to write about them :)

Thanks again for your amazing submissions!

I am so so sorry for the incredibly slow update, but I've been really busy, I hope you can all forgive me :) The next update should be coming very soon to compensate :)

Sorry for the long A/N!

So, here's the list :) It's just the character's name followed by what year they're in so you can have an idea of who your character's friends/enemies will be :) Also, just in case you were wondering, they are not ordered in any specific way within each house besides by their year and then alphabetically by last name within their year.

**Vident:**

Penlyn Chase (1st)

Emma Hannaway (2nd)

Daniel Andrew Pierwett (2nd)

Cassandra Nightshade (5th)

Roselle Amio Camille (6th)

Fate Graham (6th)

**Dax:**

Ethan Daniel Addison (1st)

Erio Graham (1st)

Noel Graham (1st)

Jonah Gray (1st)

Jamie Andrea Green (1st)

Alex Hanes (1st)

Felix Hardgrave (1st)

Regina Athena Ivy (1st)

Rhiannon-Leigh Luxe-Kramer (1st)

Hope Nightwalker (1st)

Owen Pure (1st)

Nicholas Andrew Zebrowski (1st)

Valerie Caverly (3rd)

Izzy Pure (3rd)

Jodie Weasley (3rd)

Jordan Maria Deen (4th)

Mitchell Anthony Deen (4th)

Faye Iliania (5th)

**Perto:**

Ariana Gove (1st)

Sally Maxwell (1st)

Linnea Lin Cheng (2nd)

Haylee Finnegan (5th)

Chase Mackenzie Lyons (6th)

**Latus:**

Jordan Cardingway (1st)

Annabelle Garrott (3rd)

Leon Vandein (5th)

Alaska Wright (5th)

**A/N: Alright! Wow, that's a lot of characters! That's a good thing though :) The more the merrier :) You can expect an update very soon :) This past wait was not normal; usually it'll be faster :)**


	4. Penlyn Chase: Milk and Magic

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

**A/N: Hi everyone! So, first off I'd like to apologize for the incredible lateness of this chapter! I am so so SO sorry guys. That being said, however, from now on I think the updates are going to be pretty infrequent . . . sorry. It's not that I've given up on this story; the updates will come, it'll just take a longer time than I originally expected.**

**Okay, so in this chapter I'm going to introduce another one of the fabulous characters I've received. From here I'm going to move on to Diagon Alley, the train, etc, so I won't have each chapter for each character.**

**This one is about Penlyn Chase, who was submitted by Love-Pink26**

"Penlyn, dear, why don't you go help Adelie pick out a dress for the tea party I've invited you two girls to."

Penlyn put down her book momentarily.

"Mom, you know I'm not into these 'proper lady things'" she said with a slight smile. And Adelie will refuse to come out of her room. I don't doubt that she and Miles have got something planned for this afternoon tea that you've made for us and some friends of yours. Remember your last book club meeting when the twins hid the eintire stash of copies of Pride and Prejudice and replaced them with - what was it? - 'A Guide to Learning the Arts of Clowning'?"

Her mother laughed and Penlyn joined in.

"I know sweetheart. You'll do it for me though, right? You'll put down the book for more than ten seconds and join me, Elaine, and Eleanor for tea?"

Penlyn sighed. "I'll think about it, Mom."

That meant "no" and both of them knew it, but her mother beamed anyway.

Unexpectedly, the door flew open.

"Dad!" Penlyn ran straight up to him and flung herself into his arms. She didn't care if it made her seem like a little girl. She loved her father.

And Penlyn did not expect Dad to be home so early - before noon even! - on a regular afternoon such as this one towards the end of July.

She remembered the great times they had together when he would read her stories every night from the time when she was six until the age of ten. She treasured those blissful evenings filled with adventures and trips to faraway lands; princesses, dragons, fairies . . .

It all started when he went away on business when she was six. The gift he brought back to her was just a plain old children's book (actually, it had been green with a yellow spine; yes, Penlyn remembered exactly) to which she had scoffed. After he read her a story from it that night, Penlyn had been hoodwinked on the concept of reading and books. He brought her a new one home with him every time he returned home from a business trip. It was a ritual of theirs of sorts, something she always knew she could look forward to.

It was not often that Dad was able to be home from work so early like this, but she was certainly glad for it. She loved her family.

Dad made his way to the kitchen for a cup of coffee, and Penlyn returned to the couch on which she had left her book, eager to discover the fate of the protagonist.

She was just getting engrossed in the book, when many things happened at once: A pair of sparkling green eyes belonging to Penlyn spied to sets of identical ones hiding out by the staircase; the window opened and something swooped through, dropping a envelope of fancy parchment right on Penlyn's couch. Wait. Was that an owl? Penlyn did not even have time to process this, however, because a second later the impact of the window opening caused a string that had recently been tied around the window latch to snap. At the other end of the string was non other than a bucket of freezing cold milk, which then proceeded to flipping over and spilling all over the couch, the book, and the fair, freckled skin, and strawberry blond locks of Penlyn Chase.

Of course she should have suspected that the twins were up to something when she saw them. It must have taken true genius on her little sister's part to realize where the owl was headed and that the window would open along with it for her and Miles to attach their string to it.

But before Penlyn could contemplate this any longer, the door burst open to reveal a woman of about thirty-five with dirty blond fluffy hair, containing the occasional streak of silver. Compared to the fair skin that ran in Penlyn's family, the woman was tan and she was slim and pretty tall.

Without saying a word of introduction, the mysterious woman walked straight through the doorway and extended a hand to Penlyn.

"Penny is it? Lynne? Patty? Oh, I'm so sorry, Sweetie. I'm not very good with names as you can see."

Her tone was extremely kind and welcoming. Their was only one problem: Penlyn had absolutely no idea who she was.

But before she could say another word, her father, whom she had not seen leap out from the kitchen, jumped in front of her.

"That's my daughter you're talking to, Miss. Care to provide some explanation as to who you might be?"

He raised an eyebrow at her.

The heart-shaped face woman giggled. "Oh how silly of me. You all must be so confused-" indeed, the looks on the faces of all five Chases (Miles and Adelie having joined the rest of the family, upon witnessing the mystifying manner to which the door was opened to reveal this strange woman - "I'm so sorry about that, honey," she smiled down at Penlyn, who still was still in utter confusion regarding what was going on at the moment. "My name is Miss Smith, though you might not want to get all too used to the 'Miss' as some teachers expect to be called Professor. I'm here to take you, dear, to a faraway school of magic known as The Redingway Academy for the Magically Gifted. Now then, take a look at your letter, here."

Penlyn had almost forgotten about the letter in all the commotion. What struck her as odd was that "Miss Smith" had not even commented on Penlyn's current state of being; covered from head to toe in milk which she was now spluttering out of her mouth and nose. She's have to somehow get back at the twins later, once this whole situation was figured out.

"May I sit down?" asked the woman, motioning to the (now white) couch.

Penlyn nodded hesitantly.

"You, my dear, are a witch!- Yes, I know. It is shocking, especially to a Muggle Born like yourself. Don't ask questions just yet, dear. I'll explain it all to you now."

Penlyn gulped. She wanted to yell at this lady to get out of her house. What kind of nonsense was this anyway? A witch? She clearly had something slightly off in the head or something. Witches were the kinds of things that only existed in her books.

But something held her back. Something had her glued to the chair, listening to every word Miss Smith said.

"I'm a witch too-" she glanced down to see the name to which the letter - which she had an extra copy of - was addressed. - "Penlyn. Not only that, but a teacher to young students very much like yourself. I am a teacher of Geology at a school of magic known as The Redingway Academy for the Magically Gifted. We are actually one of the only magic schools in the entire world that offers this course," she said proudly. "This class is a sort of introduction to alchemy which you can elect to take in your fifth year for years five through seven. But enough about me. You-" she checked the letter again - "Penlyn, are a witch. I'm assuming you've made things happen before when you feel extreme emotions. This uh, situation appears to be one of those times . . ."

Penlyn shook her head. "No. It was my twin brother and sister, they- long story." But it was true. She did make things happen whenever she was too sad or angry or happy or whatever. But it was not magic. It couldn't be. Could it? No, of course not.

"I knew it!" she did not expect her father to beam so broadly at this news that was probably not even true. "I just knew it! Oh, I can't believe this! My baby girl's a witch! A witch!"

He scooped Penlyn up into his arms and spun her around three times. He even engulfed Miss Smith in a tight, bone crushing hug. He turned to his wife.

"Mom?"

But Mom was not okay. For a second, her face was just dazed, and then, she fell back onto the floor.

Mom had passed out from the shock of the news. Dad was jumping for joy, though looked worried about his wife.

Penlyn herself was still slightly doubtful. "C-can you . . ." she motioned to the long, stick like thing hanging out of Miss Smith's back pocket that she had determined to be a wand.

"Of course." Miss Smith grinned, waved the wand gracefully, and muttered, "_scourgify."_

Penlyn sighed in relief as the uncomfortable feeling of having the milk all over her faded and was replaced by elation.

It was true. Magic was real! And she, Penlyn, was a witch! She had never been the most popular one at school, (Mom always tried to get her to be a little more social) but now she was going to a new school. A school where everyone was like her. Where she would not have to worry about being called a freak.

She felt like she was at the top of the world. Penlyn ran up into her father's arms once again and he lifted her up. Mom was regaining consciousness, and Penlyn pecked her on the cheek and hugged her tightly. She then did the same to each of the twins.

She could not believe how great everything was about to become.

Her. Plain old, dorky, book-obsessed Penlyn Chase. A witch.

**A/N: Okay, again, sorry about the wait, but I'm warning you that there will be a wait before the next one also. **

**Please review and let me know what you thought of Penlyn :) I'd like to know which characters to write about the most, so I'd appreciate it if you let me know at the end of each chapter!**


End file.
